


南瓜马车

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 伊文, 公爵, 女装, 小王子, 第二人称
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	1. 01-04

01

你是个贵族，自然是在邀请名单上的。

只是你没想到国王竟派了马车来接你，这是从没有过的规矩，但你毕竟是个大人物，没有多想就踏上了马车。

车夫是个漂亮的男孩儿。他看上去有些畏缩，面对你的问话也磕巴的没有逻辑，只是一直重复着，快到了，就快到了。作为绅士的你没有继续追问，只是安静的坐在车上欣赏夜景，顺带欣赏他。

皇家的佣人服饰也比普通的要华丽许多，做工精细的束腰紧贴着裹在他的细腰上，你捏了捏手指想象了一下握上去的感觉，应该是柔软的，往下是黑裤包裹的臀部，坐在椅子上看不出什么，倒是裤脚下裸露了一小片白嫩的脚踝，这次你伸开手掌虚握的比划了一下，轻声笑着觉得这个小孩有些过于纤瘦了。

就在你观察他短发下白皙的后颈时，马车停下了。这是城堡的背面，你又看了看这个发抖的男孩，大概猜到马车是谁派过去的了。

总之不是国王。

下车的时候你抚了抚男孩的发梢，意味深长的看了他一眼。

02

很显然，这都是安排好的，下了马车就有其他的佣人为你指路，经过了花园的回廊，隐约能听见前厅宴会的乐声，你知道的，那不是你会去的地方。

你叩响了小王子的殿门。

你们许久未见了，上一次见面还是……你甚至都想不起来过了多久，但小王子是如何在你身下红着脸喘息，你记得一清二楚。光裸的身体上附着着细密的汗水，在阳光下仿佛镶满了钻石。那天下午你们在无人的河边弄得浑身湿透，高贵的小王子不愿再穿那粘腻肮脏的衣服，最后勉强套上了你的外套，细嫩的皮肤被略硬的外衣磨的通红，操软的身体没有了力气，任由你抱着送回了城堡。

门被推开了，里面站着一位美丽的小姐。

只是一瞬你就认出了穿着蓬蓬裙的小王子，你轻笑着关门上锁，走到小王子面前微微欠身，伸出右手，“亲爱的殿下，可以邀您跳支舞么？”

03

房间里正播放着华尔兹的舞曲。

你猜小王子在等待的时候已经独自练习过很多遍了，握在掌心的小手还微微留有余温，靠近他时也能听见不小的喘息声，他的体力还是一如既往的差。

在你抚上腰侧时明显摸到了女士的束腰，这一认知让你不由的揽紧了他。这样娇嫩的身体是怎样穿上那奇怪的服饰，几个女佣把他团团围住，也许还会被压在床上，在抽紧背后的细绳时会不会疼的哭出来，这些都不重要了，反正之后都要由你来解开它。

你觉得小王子就像是一件小礼物，被层层包裹着，你享受这样亲自拆开礼物的过程，手上的动作格外温柔缓慢。可小王子等不及了，他第一次穿裙子，穿上也不需要他自己动手，导致他摸索了半天都没有解开那怕一颗扣子，高傲的小王子气的恼火起来，命令你脱掉他的裙子。

他不想穿了你便偏要他穿着。

镜中一脸桃色的小王子失神的靠在你怀里，手里还攥着一层又一层布料，蓬松宽大的裙摆遮掩了你们连接的部位，但从中间伸出的白皙大腿上沾染着透明的液体。

04

镜子很大，在这不算宽敞的更衣间里占了整整一面墙，你抱着小王子靠在背后的衣柜上。

从镜子里能看到小王子已经迷糊不清了，脸颊坨红，时不时伸出粉嫩的小舌舔舐干涸的嘴唇，半闭着眼睛仰头靠在你的颈窝，手上抓不住的裙摆散落下来，遮盖了被你抬起的一条腿，正弯曲着挂在你的手臂上，腿窝已经渗出了汗，变的有些滑腻。

另一条笔直的细腿颤抖着踩在地毯上，他的身高对于你还是矮了些，擦在他身体里的物件又格外粗长，这让他不得不抬高自己，踮起的脚尖像是位优秀的舞者。你喜欢看他无措只能依附你的样子，他没有任何支撑，只好不断的后仰贴紧你，粉白的脚趾陷在毛绒的地毯里，脚背上的骨骼和经络都浮现出来。

这样总是费力的，金贵的小王子踮不了多久就会累，他命令你换一个姿势，但这些命令于你不过是小猫的撒娇，可以满足，也可以忽略。

不被放过的小王子就算是再累，也要忍着酸痛的肌肉张开腿任你动作。可怜的小王子实在没有了力气，抓着你的手臂踩在你的黑色皮鞋上，热气让光亮的皮面染上雾气。

“站、站不住了……求求你。”


	2. 05-08

05

“国王知道你这幅样子么？备受宠爱的小王子殿下。”

你放开那无力的大腿，从湿滑的甬道中退出，你并不是心疼他，只是觉得高贵的小王子不该如此低声下气。凡事都讲究分寸，就像教训一只不听话的猫，可以惩罚，但不应该让它害怕，保留它血液里的本性。

双脚站地的小王子虚软着腰肢被你推到镜子上，他当然是站不住了，额头抵着镜面缓缓地下滑，留下一道汗渍，手里还攥着繁复的裙摆，大概是累的糊涂了。他跪坐在地上，用滚烫的脸颊贴近镜面，吸取着微弱的冰凉降温，呼出的热气已经让镜面起了一小片雾气，又被他蹭掉融成水珠滑落下来，层层叠叠的裙摆花边掩盖了他那控制不住而不停发抖的双腿。

你脱掉了碍事的长裤跪了下去，掀开裙摆挤进小王子的双腿之间，从新进入这具温暖的身体。你第一次觉得美丽的女士裙装是这样的复杂繁琐，就在你花心思解开他后背交错的细绳时，他已经耐不住的动起来，软若无骨的手指撑在镜面上，摩挲着表达他内心的空虚。

光裸的后背完全展开了，汗津津的皮肤在衣物的包裹下勒的泛红，你吻上去，虔诚的像是在祷告，可惜，没有信徒会做出这等冒犯之事。

你亲吻他的后颈，舔舐凸起的硬骨，啃咬那细嫩的皮肤，你可以感受到小王子的颤抖，因为你正坏心的用性器戳弄他，他是这样的可怜而无助，任由你在雪白的背脊上留下梅花图样的印记。

06

其实后颈下的那片区域要敏感许多，小王子被你舔舐的浑身酥麻，已经轻声的呻吟起来。

“……嗯…不、不要弄了……”

他经常这样，嘴上说着不要其实内心想的不得了，你比他更了解他内心的欲望。小王子的身体相比温吞更喜欢被粗暴的对待，身居高位而向往被压制的感觉，超出控制范围的快感更能激起他的欲望，这是你第一次就发现了的。满足下位者的性癖是你的职责所在，也乐意效劳。

你伸进温热的布料中，先是摩挲了两下娇幼的乳尖，接着就用手掌包裹着大力揉搓起来，这样突然的刺激吓得他惊叫，随后便哼哼唧唧的喘息起来。

上半身的衣料已经完全褪下了，你揉捏着小王子腋窝处连接胸部的柔嫩软肉，用手腕撑起他的身体，将自己更紧密的贴合在他的身后，动作中让你的性器更加深入。性器官的感受是最直接的，你能清晰的感觉出甬道里变得湿滑而柔软，小王子的穴肉已经完全接纳你，乖顺的用肠壁包裹着吸绞着，甚至分泌出体液表达对你的喜爱，真是一具乖巧的身体。

还堆积在你们之间的裙摆被你展开来盖在身上，遮掩了那裙摆下那潮湿又黏腻的情色光景。

时间过得够久了，是时候满足这个贵气的波斯猫了。

你攥着小王子细软的手腕向上提，故意在他耳边呼气让他变得更加火热，在抬高的过程中不断地压紧他，双腿也故意分开，到最后小王子可以算是坐在了你的性器上。大开的双腿被你挤得无处可放，只能撑坐在你的大腿上，穴肉里又插着你的东西，撅着的屁股让腰肢本能的摆出漂亮的曲线，失去了重心的身体只好前倾着抵在镜面上，把刚刚揉硬的乳尖压得扁平。他一直很听话，任由你将他挤在镜子中间，只在性器进的太深时不安的的挣动着，又被你的一个亲吻而轻易安抚。你沉着腰自下而上的操弄他，时不时舔舐他敏感的耳后，动作温柔的像对待一只可爱的小羊羔。

过不了多久，他就会发现这是一个多么美妙的姿势。

07

“……啊…什、啊嗯……不要……”

时间比你想象的要短，你还没操几下小王子就发现了不对劲，微弱的扭动可以忽略不计，他根本没有挣扎的余地。手臂被高高的拉直抵在镜上，漂亮的蝴蝶骨显露出来，上面还留着刚刚被你吻出来的痕迹，颜色已经变得深红了，随着背部的肌肉鼓动就好像是一只只蝴蝶一样。

“不要么？你下面的小嘴已经馋的在流口水了。”你故意在他耳边说着下流话，果然，矜持的小王子呜咽一声，躲开你吐着热气的嘴唇，然而你并不放过他，“怎么，不相信么？”

你一手牵制着他的腕臂，一手从他胸前环过，牢牢地将他禁锢在你的怀里，“准备好了么？”

粗硬的性器整根拔出又顶进，你知道怎样的节奏能打乱他，带他体验不一样的快感。性器缓慢的抽出，你都能感受到软肉的挽留，粘黏着的体液随着抽出而滑落，在硕大的头部抵达穴口时再大力的插入，将没流完的水再次捅进去，发出咕叽的声音，你自然是知道他听得见，不会去特意羞辱他，只是那泛红的皮肤和每次伴随水声的颤抖都让你觉得愉悦，从镜中能看到可怜的小王子正咬着唇抑制那动听的呻吟，就连唯一接触地面的小脚趾都爽的蜷缩起来。

“喜欢么？”

你当然不会妄想得到回答，必要的沟通能降低性伴侣的心理防线，恰到好处的询问其实就是在暗示对方，引导他理解你这样的做法完全是在照顾他的感受，单纯的小王子就这样一步步走进你的陷阱。

“想要更舒服么？”

你低头亲吻他圆润的肩头，放开了一直攥着的手腕，重获自由的双臂没能第一时间放下，长时间的展开伸长让手臂有些酸痛，他哼唧着发出一声抱怨。他太纤瘦了，这个小王子比他几个哥哥要小上许多，年龄也是骨架也是，小巧的像个姑娘，那薄片一样的腰肢一只手环住都还留有余地，你抱紧他又向上提了提，他软的像一捧棉花，被摆弄着摆好姿势，时不时因为体内剐蹭到敏感点而发出猫咪一样的奶音。

08

你挤着小王子抵在镜上，不知道什么时候流出的眼泪抹花了镜子，你看着他的眼睛从清明到迷茫，再到现在盛着泪水哭的通红，嗓子都已经哑了，虚弱的只能发出小兽一般的哽咽。被长时间揉捏的胸脯布满了指痕，乳尖已经熟透变得红肿挺立，就连细小的乳孔都揉的张开，露出里面娇嫩的乳肉。

金贵的小王子殿下自然是没经历过这些的，被你用力捏上乳尖的时候害怕的叫喊着，他大概不知道自己的乳尖是这样的敏感，你用胸膛压着他，不过以他的力气就算是没有插入，他也是不会有机会躲开的。捏着乳尖的手夹在他的身体和镜面之间，食指和拇指交错着撵动，开始是疼的，他大概就是那个时候哭出来的，胸前的疼痛和其中细密的怪异感受让他害怕，发出的呻吟都带着颤抖的哭腔，就连高热的肉穴也不自觉的绞紧，可你没有因为他的反抗而心软，只是一味的旋拧尖端的乳肉，再用力的揪扯捏挤，没一会就揉开了闭合的乳孔，你用指甲去拨弄中间张开的小孔，只用一句话就让小王子崩溃的大哭出来。

这样脆弱的精神是你没想到的，你弄哭了他，用玩弄乳首方式弄哭了尊贵的小王子，你有些发怔，不过为此也毫无愧疚之心，你只是是放开了红肿的乳尖，转而去顶弄他的肉穴来转移他的注意力，正是因为你片刻的仁慈而错过了乳尖一点的湿润。

『揉开了，这里会流出奶水的。』

这是你弄哭他之前凑到他耳边说的话，下流而不负责。

“嗯啊…好、好深…不……”

小王子的手抵在镜面上，大腿也绷紧着，试图用触碰地面的脚趾撑起自己，那怕只是抬高一寸，就能让体内的性器不再进的那样深，只可惜你不会让他得逞。双手伸进皱褶的裙摆，里面潮湿的一塌糊涂，你揉弄着他圆滚的肉臀，时不时用拇指抵着掰开湿滑的穴口，在他的叫喊中不留一丝缝隙的进入他。

“啊啊……啊啊不……啊啊……”

他浑身都绷紧了，呻吟变的破碎直到失去音节，大腿和臀部都在不停的震颤，被贯穿的恐惧和即将来临的射精让他控制不住的抖动，他逃不开也躲不掉，流着眼泪被动的承受你加之给他的致命快感。

你没射在小王子里面，单纯觉得清理起来有些麻烦。

这个姿势果然是太费力了，娇弱的小王子在之后甚至站都站不起来了，放松下来的双腿根本不受控制的不停打颤，又因为分开的过久一时也合不拢，大开着躲在被褥下，一张漂亮的小脸衬在湖蓝色的床品上显得各位幼嫩，你亲吻了他的额头。

“晚安，我亲爱的小王子殿下。”


	3. 09-12

09

你还是住下了，只不过是在另一间。

在晚会结束前你露了面，本想就这样离开，可惜国王盛情难却让你无法拒绝。说到国王，你们还算是半个兄弟，只是血缘上离得有些远。

第二天在你问过早安离开时，都没有再看见那个纤瘦的小车夫，你捏了捏手指，觉得有些可惜，回头望了望小王子寝殿的方向，这才上了自家的马车。

当然缘分总是来得出其不意，你又一次见到了那个男孩。只不过他不像昨天那般俊朗，穿着麻布料子的旧衣服，宽大而破烂，站在角落里显得那么弱小可怜，手里拿着不知道是什么东西，还没等塞进嘴里就被其他大孩子抢走了。

你早该猜到的，昨晚那身华丽的服饰并不合身，有几处甚至印有灰尘和褶皱，这不是一个皇家人员会犯的错误。如果说你对昨天的小车夫存有什么心思，那今天这个看上去过得不太好的底层平民，要更有意思的多，也更好拿捏，就像用充足的食物去喂养一条听话的狗。

“那个男孩儿，去请他过来。”

10

“你叫什么名字？”

你忽略他见到你时的惊讶和慌张，你大约能够猜出他为什么如此不安，不过那些都不重要，既然他能平安的离开城堡，说明还没有人发现。但显然这个单纯的男孩并没有想到这一点，在舒适的马车里如坐针毡，甚至忘记回答你的提问，为此你觉得好笑，原来下等平民是如此脆弱不堪。

“你叫什么名字？”

“啊…伊文，我叫伊文，先生。”

先生？从没有人这样称呼你，你是尊贵的公爵，是国王的半个兄弟，不会有人这样不尊敬，但他不一样，谨慎而真诚，大概这是他能想到的最礼貌的称呼了，你一点都不觉得失礼，那胆小瑟缩的样子竟还有一丝丝可爱，当然，如果他不穿着这件肮脏的衬衫你会更高兴。

你最擅长蛊惑人心，姣好的面貌总会让人放下戒心，温和的言语也能换来无数真心，对待这个男孩更加容易，毕竟只要傻子才会拒绝一条更好的出路。你隐瞒了自己的身份，只告诉他你是一个很有钱的贵族，如果他愿意你就可以收养他，给他一个全新的身份，过上高人一等的生活。

他在听到你的想法时瞳孔一震，他一定没少听说关于贵族的风流传闻，你不怕他拒绝你，因为他没的选择，答应了是衣食无忧，不答应，他就只是个假冒皇家车夫的窃贼。

马车一路颠簸，中间他迷瞪的睡着了，垂下的睫毛密而长，时不时颤抖着，睡得并不安稳，你一直在观察他，纤细的身材和对不上脸的年龄，不用想都知道他过的有多么糟糕，他扭动了一下，这让你看见了那原本白净的颈侧印着一个新鲜的伤痕。

11

“小家伙，醒醒。”

他看上去累坏了，倒是一点都不害怕你会卖掉他， 刚刚苏醒的大脑还混沌着，下意识的揪住你的衣角，这样的动作让 你莫名的感觉心情大好，生活好像变的有意思起来。

“欢迎来到你的新家，我的小伊文。”

他终归还是个孩子，你能从他脸上看出掩盖不住的欢喜，不同于你的黑色眼珠比任何时候都要明亮清澈，“你会喜欢这里的，去和管家女仆打个招呼吧，他们会带你梳洗干净，然后换上一身漂亮的衣服。”

你想这就是为什么贵族都喜欢养些小玩意儿，美丽，听话，最重要的是能带来快乐，满足一些埋藏心底的欲望。但你可不是什么变态贵族，你不过就是驯养一个小宠物，教他成为你喜欢的样子，讨好你，顺从你，满足你，你有些期待那一天的到来。

你一直注意着门口，在女仆领着他上楼的时候你就听见了，之后就看到一个穿着红丝绒的漂亮娃娃，细腻的皮肤，被水汽蒸的泛红的脸颊，胡乱转动的黑色眼眸，还有垂在身侧因为不安而不断揪紧的手指，太漂亮了，你以前从未见过有人将红丝绒穿出这般令人怜爱的感觉。

“到这儿来。”

12

他横坐在你腿上，很轻，像一片羽毛，没什么重量。他很乖，在谈话间逐渐忘却了拘谨，将整个身体都以一种放松的姿态依靠着你，你喜欢这种主导一切的感觉。他的一只手环着你的肩膀，一只手软软的拨弄着你胸前的纽扣，脑袋枕在你的胸口，没有干透的发丝还散发着轻微的香气，萦绕在你的鼻尖。有时他会抬头看你，用那双漂亮的黑色眼眸，你仿佛在那之中看到了你自己。

“我可以一直住在这儿么？”

“如果你听话。”

“会有很多吃的么？”

“如果你听话。”

“那…你会对我好么？”

你笑了笑，“如果你听话。”

遗传他东方母亲的黑色眼瞳，干净，而充满希望，看向你的时候是那样真挚与信任。踩碎一个低贱平民的梦是何等容易，就像碾死一只蚂蚁，可那样就太粗鲁了，毁掉一个人最简单的办法就是让他失去自我，看他摇首期盼只为得到一点怜惜，那才是宠物该有的样子。

他胆小，卑微，甚至脆弱，但同样他也是谨慎而聪明的，在表面愚钝的外表下是充满希望的，他或许比你想的要坚强。

“……我会…听话的……不要打我…疼……”

他在你怀里睡着了。

这是他第二次在你面前表现出毫无防备，你摸了摸他的发顶，温柔而充满爱惜。在不知不觉间，你已经下意识的想要保护他。

人总想证明自己的强大，更何况是高高在上的你，大概没有人不会对柔软的小白兔产生怜爱之情吧。


	4. 13

13

再漂亮的娃娃也要等他适应了才更美味。

你的本意只是让他快活一阵，毕竟平民是没有机会住在这若大的庄园里，就连花园里的一朵鲜花，都足以买下他。你放他玩乐，给足他时间，他果然等不及了。

漂亮的孩子总是招人喜欢的，管家和仆人们都格外照顾他，娜萨丝夫人甚至亲手为他做了件衣裳。你从她那儿听说了小家伙的日常，他温和，善良，娜萨丝夫人说他是个心细的孩子。他现在正穿着这件充满慈爱的衣裳站在你的面前，承载星空的双眼充满期许的望着你，一双白皙的小脚丫踩在毛绒拖鞋里，看起来丝滑娇嫩。

“娜萨丝夫人的针线活还是这样好，把我的小伊文装扮的格外美丽。”你从不吝啬夸奖。他看上去愉悦极了，嘴角都是压不住的笑容，你抓住他柔软的小手轻轻带到身前，你坐着，让他站在书桌和你之间，两侧张开的双腿牢牢地圈住他。你摸上他胸前的荷叶边，重新为他系好领口的蝴蝶结。

他顺从的，甚至是主动的，靠近了你的怀里。他用小脑袋枕着你，犹豫了很久才揽上你的腰，热气都呼在了你的耳边，有些潮湿。

“怎么了，小家伙？”

他还是有些拘谨，你希望他能在你面前毫无保留，你正计划着怎么教给他，心不在焉的抚摸他瘦弱的脊背。

“先、先生……”他小声唤着，不难听出里头还带着微弱的颤抖，“娜萨丝夫人…说……”

“她说了什么？”

你当然知道娜萨丝夫人说了什么，那是你让她说的。让她告诉这个天真小家伙他需要一个新的身份，一个可以永远呆在这里的——一个养子的身份。这是你计划的第一步，让他主动来向你讨要这个身份。他的讨要和你的给予是不相同的，你要他信任你，依赖你，离不开你。

“娜萨丝夫人说……您会收养我，对么？”可真是个聪明的孩子，他羞于将那些近乎于送出自己的话说出口，将问题抛回给你，他在等着你疼爱他。

“那你想吗？”

“想的，先生。”他抬起脸看着你，回答的迫切而诚恳。

你抱着他让人坐上你的腿，笑着亲吻了他的额头，“你是不是忘了什么？”

你看着他，他还沉浸在真正得到庇护的欣喜里，面对你的提问显得有些呆愣，你一直笑着，他在你戏虐的眼神中逐渐想到了什么，从脖颈开始逐渐泛红，张着的小嘴唇也哆嗦起来，你知道他在害羞，偏又要戏弄他，出声催促。

等到搭在你肩头的手把衣服捏皱了，靠着你的身体变得火热，他才颤抖的叫出一声。

“爸、爸爸。”


	5. 14

14

你习惯了一个人，所以对于身边多了一个温暖热源的此刻，你觉得有些难以入眠，但也不至于烦躁，只是静静的看着怀里那张熟睡的小脸。

窗外是雷电和雨声。突如其来的暴风雨吓坏了小伊文，从你收养他开始就没见过他如此惊慌失措。

一个小时前，你正舒适的靠在床头，检查着养子的学习功课，你为他请了老师，去教他一些他这个年龄该学会的东西，他很聪明，但不是个努力的孩子，至少在学习上不是。他总想着怎么讨好你，用一些笨拙的方式，在他看来也许用身体换取宠爱是再正常不过的了。

你不是没碰过他，在他喊你爸爸的那天晚上就剥光了他，除了没有真正的插入可以说是很完整了，你把他抱进怀里，亲吻，抚摸，撩拨他全身的敏感点，教他怎样去感受，又怎样去享受，教他怎样抚慰自己能得到更多的快感，你甚至亲自教他口交，教他放松下颚能够吞得更深，窄小喉咙口是多么的紧致和温暖，柔软的唇肉一直在摩擦你的阴茎，后来甚至都能触碰到底部的卵丸，将多的盛不下的唾液沾在上面汇集又滴落。最后你当然是射在了他的嘴里，粘稠的浊液冲刷在他的喉咙深处呛得他涌出大滴的泪珠，精液已经全部咽下去了，他都来不及反应就已经被射进了喉咙里，本能的吞咽也让他羞耻的忍不住颤抖。你抱起他，发现他早就不知道什么时候就泄了出来，或许是跪在地上磨蹭地毯，或许是因为别的什么，你亲吻他磨得通红的嘴唇，又抚上还未变软的性器夸奖他。

但深喉总归是粗鲁的，这让他娇嫩的喉咙在之后的两天都没办法好好说话，沙哑的嗓音就好像破旧的风箱，把娜萨丝夫人心疼坏了，为此娜萨丝夫人给你送了一整天的南瓜汁，甚至在晚餐的时候做了一桌南瓜宴，她总知道怎么折磨你。

至于你为什么到现在都没有真正的进入他，或许是因为怜悯，总之你不想平白的拥有他。

那一页文章你看了很久，其实是你根本心不在焉，直到你听见窗外巨大的雷鸣声和足以照亮夜空的闪电。暴风雨要来了。房门紧闭的空间隔音很好，你望着外面的鬼天气想着和娜萨丝夫人一样的坏脾气，以至于你没有听见另一个房间突然的尖叫，当然也不会注意慌乱的脚步声，被铺满的地毯吸收变成杂乱无章的闷响。

你被突然的闯入吓了一跳，还没等起身就被扑了个满怀，小家伙紧紧地抱着你，浑身还微微颤抖着。

“爸爸……爸爸……”

他差点就又哭了，用还没好全的嗓子一遍一遍的喊着你，你抱着他哄了许久，可对于雷电的恐惧并不是随便几句甜言蜜语可以修补的。后来你选择亲吻他，用行动来安抚他，用欲望把他填满，用爱抚抹平他所有的脆弱。只是亲吻和抚摸就让备受惊吓的小家伙达到高潮，放松下来的精神没一会就累的窝在你怀里睡着了。

你把他裹进被子里，下床去拉上厚重的窗帘，挡住了外面依旧吓人的闪电。娜萨丝夫人还在为你弄伤他的事生气，南瓜事件之后又故意不给你拉上窗帘，这让你一连几天被清晨刺眼的阳光照醒。

你盯着他小巧的鼻尖想着，究竟是什么让你留他睡在了身边，又是什么能让并不好相处的娜萨丝夫人这样爱护。


End file.
